


ABCs of Fanfiction - Nations Exerpts

by Skeren



Series: Nations World Bits [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted on Christmas of 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. D - Droit de Seigneur: Nation's Sephiroth and gems

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ABCs of Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728306) by [Skeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren). 



"No." 

The word was almost harsh in tone, not something he tended to hear out of his King, and he lingered by the door. He had not gone to court with him that morning, had instead been told to meet him there at the next hour. He had a few minutes left before he was to go to his King's side, and he took them to listen, as he ever listened for his King.

"Your Highness, you are fully aware as I am that it _should_ be perfectly permissible. Do the Temples not do the same when they feel it their urge? Does that not cry for something between nobles as well?" The tone was aggravated, not a voice he was terribly familiar with, but too arrogant, much too arrogant to be speaking with his King.

"That is why slaves exist _Visconti_ Tremare. If you feel the need to debase a female, find one that has no owner, or is at your price range. Do not terrorize those free in your lands and claim it your right. You were deeded nothing by the gods, and those within the Temples are none of your concern. They rule their own world, as you well know." Though still, it was his King who answered and no other, and he slid the half step so he could look in without being seen.

The man was red in the face, clearly struggling to say something, to get past his apparent anger at being denied. The man was young, and when he opened his mouth, he was cut off by the cold stare his King was giving him.

"Leave, lest I strip you of what lands you hold. They are not your right beyond accident of birth, and such an action would be well within mine." The tone, which had caught his attention as he'd arrived, had turned back to his normal level chill, the reassuring force that kept others away. 

The man, a Visconti apparently, knew a threat and paled. He also clenched his fists in a way that he didn't approve of at all. He had no right to be angry with the King! "King Sephiroth, I am a good ruler over those on my lands, you have no honor to think to deprive them of me."

"Tremare, you are low within the ranks of nobility. If you cannot behave as a noble should, then you ought be removed from your place. Think well, and I will be listening. Leave."

The fists tightened, but the man turned, finally seeing him as he gave the King such blatant disrespect, and he found himself on the receiving end of a glare. Pretending he noticed nothing and heard nothing, he moved into the room. 

"Amethyst, to my side." 

When he went, he didn't miss the way the man barely refrained from striking at him in passing. He was sure his King had seen, but he would tell him none the less. He, ultimately, held a higher rank than that man in this court.

But he was young, he would learn. If he didn't, then the King would do as kings did. He would deal with it.


	2. I - Invoke: Nations' Sephiroth and Cloud

He had not truly believed in the gods. So many people had lost faith in them, the Temples growing ever smaller, and even a king was not beyond such opinions. 

However, such opinions could change. 

He was studying the blond, given to him by a former freed-man, one who had ever been grateful in his own way for that service, and he wondered what made him special. He was lovely, but he had other lovely slaves. His Gems were the finest, and this was another offered for that, if he so chose.

He was small, obviously unwell, but the eyes were vivid. They did not hold a mage's glow, as his own eyes did, yet he was said to have power.

He called himself a priest. 

It was when he asked for proof, and was given it, that he understood why the gods had once been so pivotal, important, revered. He also decided, then, to keep this man, and perhaps bring life back to those old stories.

Beings such as this... they could not be allowed to merely fade away. 

That led to the end of great things.


	3. N - Noblesse Oblige: Nation's Sephiroth and gems

He had been raised a prince. In that sense, he understood duty. He had not been raised as _the_ prince however, and that had left him thirsty for things he did not have. 

Then he arrived here, at the side of his enemy, and he didn't know what to believe of his life. Here, he was considered no better than anyone, but the urges were still there, well as he hid them. The lower slaves earned his silence on things that harmed none but were not allowed. The king earned his advisory, unasked for and unallowed as it was. The others earned his respect for what they were. 

In many ways, coming to this kingdom was to change who he was. Galetha was no Midgar. The Shinra family had no hold among the Crescent line, let alone the Valentines. Two old families with too much prestige and not enough foresight. At least before the current king. The current king was fixing deep corruption, and much as it pained him to admit it, he likely only lived because he had lost all he was.

Yet, if that were true, he would be no Gem, he would be a hostage. Rank was a perception, and even slaves had their system. Simply because they were officially nothing did not mean they were.

He was still a prince, and ever he would be. He was sure that his new king knew. 

Change then, was also nothing more than mere perception. 

Still, that did not mean he had to be friendly, and he took care that all knew it.


	4. R - Regal: Nations Sephiroth and gems

Spending time with the king showed him everything that his mother had hoped he would become and very much wasn't. In a way, meeting the man had been a relief. The subsequent weeks with an enemy had not. By the end of those weeks, it was no more two enemies, and he understood the cause, but he would avoid inciting the man to ever do that to him again.

He was a fighter. He led armies and guided the swords of the very best warriors. At least he had. Now, he was a haremite, a toy for a king. The man noticed his disposition and made no move to appease it, and they were all aware of the wisdom of such a course. That did not mean he did not miss the thrill of battle. 

It also did not mean that he did not embrace it when it came calling. He had himself to protect, Amethyst strong at his side when it came time to protect the king, and even Diamond, whose first name he knew and never said, was given those skills he could use with no weapons. 

They all understood, and there were no arguments in his protection. It was what he was, what he had chosen to be, and he would never be ashamed to live such. 

It was more than many could ever say.


End file.
